


How They Met.

by Chaotopedia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bar, Domestic Fluff, Emotional, Emotional Sex, Fluff, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotopedia/pseuds/Chaotopedia
Summary: A Pregnant Omega - Alec Lightwood, reminisces about important moments in time with his husband Magnus Lightwood, as he goes into labour.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	How They Met.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write smut, so please allow me space if it isn't perfect. I tried to write my best. It was a ride to write this so I really hope you enjoy this a lot. 
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________

Alec had been pregnant for so long it almost felt like he didn’t know what it would be like to not be pregnant. His stomach protruding out, as he sat on the couch. His husband Magnus was in the kitchen making food for the both of them not allowing him to do any work, which pissed him off but at the same time it was probably for the best - Alec got so tired just walking around that it was a mess to be honest. Besides seeing his Alpha do things for him did things for his heart. _His Alpha._ It did things to him to just be able to say that. He couldn’t believe one night stand at a club had led to this. But then again, that one night itself did things to Alec.

_The lights in the club were low as Alec made his way across the dance floor. He just wanted to get drunk and forget about everything as he danced there. Work had been a bitch and he needed a stress reliever, and also possibly to just get laid as Jace and Izzy had said - but Alec wasn’t sure about that part so much. Meaning that Alec_ **_did_ ** _want to get laid - it had been too long since he had met someone. He walked to the bar and sat down and looked at the dance floor. The EDM music banging through his head._

_“A whisky on the rocks for two please,” a voice said beside Alec. Alec turned his head towards the man who had just said the order to the bartender. And in front of him stood the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Tall, black eyes, glittery makeup on his face, dressed in black trousers with his shirt sleeves rolled up._ Alpha _\- Alec’s senses said as he stared at the man. If sex was a man it would probably be the man in front of him. Alec looked around him to see who the man had ordered drinks for, only to see no one near where they were._

_“It’s for you, I am Magnus by the way,” the man - Magnus had said as he pushed the drink towards Alec as he stood next to Alec’s stool against the bar and rested his arm on the bar and tilted his head - an amused smile on his face._

_“Alexander,” Alec stuttered as he took the drink in his hand, not drinking it but twirling it. The Omega in him just wanted to submit to the man, and that made him nervous. Besides he couldn’t believe someone had bought him a drink. He was blushing like a fool._

_“So Alexander,” Magnus said pronouncing each syllable as if testing how it would roll out on his tongue. “What brings you to my club?”_

_For some reason the way Magnus said his name, made him tingle from inside. His voice stuttering, as he said “ I….just…for a break.” Alec wanted to slap himself. It was embarrassing how much he was failing at this. But when he looked at Magnus he just saw the man smile, as he took a drink. Alec himself raised the glass to his lips. Slowly drinking - swallowing each drop of alcohol to prolong the time that he didn’t have to speak and thus not embarrass himself._

_As he put down the drink he saw Magnus staring at him more intently watching his every move. Alec wanted to run from the desire and want in the eyes of the man. But he also didn’t want to. In fact he wanted to be closer to him, and perhaps it was the drinking he had done earlier in the night and the dancing finally getting to him, but he just couldn’t move, because he also wanted. He wanted very badly. His breathing was heavy, just slightly._

_“So, why are you here?” Alec asked, trying to hide his irregular breathing._

_“My club remember,” Magnus said as he took a drink. His gaze focusing on the Omega in front of him. Both of their scents were covered in arousal, and they could both smell it. Magnus wondered how long would it be polite to ask the man in front of him to kiss him. Because that’s what he wanted to do._

_“Oh yeah..” Alec mumbled, and Magnus had to think what his last sentence had been because he was just staring at his lips, and that clouded his brains. Both of them stared at each other, as they leaned closer and closer together, their inner feelings forcing them. And soon they could feel the other person’s breath on their faces._

_“Can I kiss you?” Magnus asked Alec, his breath hot on Alec’s cheek. Alec tried to control his own breathing._

_“Yes..” Alec almost moaned as their breaths mingled. Leaning over to him. His Omega giddy with the idea of an Alpha kissing him._

_Magnus closed whatever little gap there was between the two of them and stepped between Alec’s leg as the man sat on the stool his hand on Magnus’s arms as Magnus’s arms snaked around Alec’s back and kissed him. And it was like an explosion. The kiss was searching and as Magnus kissed him Alec not even fighting him and letting him push histongue into every crevice of Alec’s mouth. Alec fully submitting to him. And Magnus growled at the submission Alec so easily showed him. Perhaps it was the drinking or the fact that they were high on the night itself as it was one am, but neither thought of much as they kissed. And finally when they came up for air, Magnus went back to kissing Alec’s neck, leaving marks - that made his Alpha snarl with pleasure._

_And as Magnus kissed Alec’s throat, Alec became a moaning mess._

_“Let’s go somewhere more private?”Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear as he kissed him again._

_“Oka..yy” Alec said as he leaned into Magnus as the man didn’t stop torturing him with kisses. And when Magnus separated them, Alec whimpered at the loss. And Magnus took the Omega’s hand and walked out of the club._

_It almost seemed like an eternity, before they arrived at Magnus’s apartment which had only been a five minute drive. The lust filled atmosphere filling the air. Magnus’s hand on Alec’s thigh all the way to the apartment. And as they got on the elevator and the door closed. Magnus pushed Alec into the wall. Alec hitting the wall thudded in the quiet atmosphere, no conversation just heavy breathing. And Magnus held the front of Alec’s shirt, which was sweaty from the dancing he had been doing - and he kissed him. Hard. And Alec forgot how to do anything else. His mind only filled with the sensations of Magnus kissing him._

_Magnus’s own mind was only filled with Alec’s moans and whimpers as he kissed him, and his neck. He unbuttoned the first button of Alec’s shirt, making Alec shiver as he felt Magnus’s breath on his collarbone. And when Magnus kissed his collar bone, he forgot everything. His mind a mess. And when the elevator dinged announcing their arrival at the floor, Magnus almost growled at the elevator, as if it was its fault that they had to stop. Magnus picked up Alec as the man wrapped his legs around him and Magnus carried him to the pent house. Magnus was very fucking glad that there wasn’t a door he needed to open because if that had been needed his Alpha might have broken the door. And as they came out of the elevator, Magnus pushed Alec’s back on the wall, closest. Alec’s legs wrapping tighter around him. And Magnus could feel his hardness as could Alec._

_“You okay?” Magnus asked Alec, as he opened more buttons kissing him with every opened button. And as Alec, whimpered at each touch, he could only nod not trusting himself to form coherent sentences._

_And as Magnus tore Alec’s shirt apart, his Alpha growing impatient, Alec shivered again was the air hit his bare torso._

_“Do you want me to fuck you against the wall?” Magnus asked Alec as he kissed his chest. Smirking when Alec just tightened his hold on him not saying anything. His smirk only widening as Alec wore a blush on his face._

_It took all of Magnus’s restraint to not just throw the man on the sofa and tear his pants apart and take him there, but he wanted to enjoy this. He wanted to do many many things to the body that was there in front of him, starting with the bare skin that he could see right now. He smirked to himself as he took Alec’s nipple in his mouth and sucked on it, the Omega’s very sensitive nipples._

_Alec didn’t know what to do as arched his back. He couldn’t feel anything but Magnus’s hands and mouth. The only support he seemed to have was the wall behind him. And as the strong Alpha tore out every feeling from him, and made him feel everything and nothing, his Omega could die, from the sensations. His body submitting to the man, and he didn’t think of the what would happen after this, he couldn’t think. He tried to rub his hardness against the man, as he bucked into him. His dick needed some friction, his pants straining, the cloth almost tearing. Magnus’s own breathing faltered as he felt the Omega brush against him, and it seemed to amplify every emotion by a thousand. And Magnus couldn’t hold it any longer, he took Alec in his arms again as he walked to his bedroom. And Alec took this moment to kiss Magnus’s neck as they walked, making Magnus hiss. Magnus almost threw Alec on the bed, but he controlled himself and gently laid down the man on the bed._

_Even in his lust fired brain, Magnus knew that he had to control his Alpha, it had taken him years to reach here, but he knew that. He didn’t want to be like his father. (But that’s a story for another time.) Magnus looked at Alec - as he lay on the bed taking off his jeans. Magnus watched as Alec lowered his jeans and he slowly took in the sight of Alec’s skin coming in view little by little. He was so fucking beautiful. Magnus threw his own shirt and trousers on the ground with his briefs as he climbed on the bed, and looked at Alec._

_Alec caught the man looking and couldn’t help but blush, because Magnus was so beautiful and handsome, and everything. Perhaps it was just because he just wanted him right now so much - but he didn’t think he had seen another man this good looking. He looked at Magnus’s naked body and wanted to hide, because there was no fucking way that he even compared to that. And as he brought his hand down to cover his erect dick, Magnus growled at him, as if he had stopped him from seeing art. And for Magnus it was like that. He could feel the uncertainty in the Omega’s smell. He bent down and kissed Alec’s torso._

_“You are so fucking beautiful,” Magnus said, as he inched closer and closer with his kisses to Alec’s cock. And Alec’s breathing became heavier and heavier as he blushed at the words, because was he beautiful?_

_And when Magnus kissed his dick, it was an effort for Alec to not just cum, because he had been a mess since the time he had kissed the man at the bar._

_Magnus himself wanted to just enter the Omega and take him, he wanted to just take Omega and claim him for his own. But he calmed down his inner Alpha because he wanted to prepare the man, and even though Alec had probably had sex with other men - it made him snarl inwardly as he thought about other men touching Alec - it was still nice to prepare someone. Magnus reached for the lube and condom in the bedside drawer, and he put on the condom and took out some lube on his hand. He kissed Alec again before he applied the lube to Alec’s hole._

_Alec’s breathing stopped as he felt Magnus’s fingers there, it felt so good. And when Magnus entered a finger_ **_into_ ** _him, Alec didn’t know what to do, as he clenched his ass, as if to hold Magnus there forever. Magnus bent down and kissed Alec’s lips again._

_“You like that?” Magnus breathed out as he fingered Alec, slowly torturously. And it was probably the first time during the night that Alec wanted to hit the Alpha, because_ **_was he enjoying it?_ ** _His dick was completely erect and he was moaning so loudly he thought everyone in New York could hear him, so he was god damn fucking enjoying it._

_But he didn’t say anything…not because he couldn’t but well - because he couldn’t because Magnus’s fingers sped up as he added another finger and stitched him. Alec had - had sex before of course but not not a lot. He didn’t usually go home with men he had just met. He didn’t go out clubbing a lot. He had just wanted to escape today. So it was nice that Magnus was preparing him because he wouldn’t have been able to take him otherwise._

_“I am going to make you feel so good,” Magnus continued to say as he fingered him faster and faster._

_You already are, Alec wanted to say but he was to busy moaning andbucking his hips to Magnus’s fingers and arching his back._

_It was five minutes of Magnus whispering how he was going to take Alec when he finally took out his hand. Alec whimpered when Magnus took out his fingers, but he almost moaned when he felt Magnus’s cock athis entrance. He felt it touch his entrance and he moaned at the feeling. Magnus placed a hand on Alec’s hips as he entered the man. He paused a little with every push, letting Alec calm his breathing as much as he could. And when he finally pushed all of him into Alec, Alec felt so full, and content, and ecstatic andit was an explosion of everything. It was a moment that had millions of moment. Alec held Magnus’s shoulders, as the man pulled himself out slowly only to thrust himself into him again. And again._

_Magnus and Alec’s moans mingled together as they bucked towards each other as Magnus thrusted into the man harder and faster, hitting Alec’s prostate. Neither could form sentences as they came undone, only shouting each other’s name in ecstasy._

_Magnus leaned towards Alec’s lips as he kissed him again, before pulling put before he could knot inside the man and laid beside him._

_“That was amazing,” Alec whispered to Magnus as he turned his head to look at the man beside him. And they lay their whispering as they fell asleep, limbs still tangled together._

_Alec woke up first, his head hurting from the drinks from the night before. He sat up straighter on the bed, as he turned around in half confusion as he looked around only to gasp as he saw Magnus Bane lying there next to him. Hie blushed as he remembered what they had done together on that bed that very night, or early morning. Alec looked at the bed side desk as he looked at the time, it was just past 12 pm in the afternoon. He thanked the angles above ashe remembered it was the weekend and he didn’t need to go to work._

Alec leaned back on the couch he was sitting on pulling out of his daydream as his husband came and sat next to him holding a plate of pasta and a cup of coffee.

“What are you thinking about?” Magnus asked.

“Our first night together,” Alec said as his hand went to his stomach rubbing it. He was supposed to go into labour anytime soon.

Magnus smirked as he thought about the night.

“You were so cute,” Magnus said.

“What do you mean ‘w ** _ere’_** cute, am I not cute anymore?” Alec mockingly pouted at the man as he picked up his plate of pasta, taking a bite.

“Of course you are baby,” Magnus said as he kissed Alec’s forehead. Alec’s heart rate quickened because he still couldn’t believe that they had ended up together. That Magnus had chosen him. It made his heart soar as he thought about how much he loved their life.

“Do you remember our first actual date?” Magnus asked as he put his arms around Alec making the man lean. Into him a little as he ate.

“Of course.I do.” Alec said as he smiled as he thought back to the time when they had first gone out together.

_Alec was sitting in his office correcting articles when his sister Izzy came to his door._

_“There’s a man in the lobby waiting for you.” She said as she sat down in the chair in front of his desk as she mindlessly picked up a page on his desk._

_“A man waiting for_ **_me?_ ** _” Alec asked incredulously as he looked up and at his sister._

_“Yep, and he is VERY good looking,” Izzy said, and Alec got an inclination of who was waiting there, he hadn’t expected the man to come to his office. He had left his business card at the apartment as an awkward but hopefully cute sense._

_“Go” Izzy finally said when Alec made no sign of actually getting up. Her voice pulled him out of the trance that he was in. He hurried up from his desk._

_“Don’t come back its already seven,” Izzy shouted at him as he walked out the door. Shaking his head at the way his brother was behaving. He was so confident in everything he did, but if a man paid attention to him suddenly he forgot everything She smiled at herself - her own boyfriend Simon was a mess that way. Maybe she loved chaotic messes._

_Alec walked to the lobby each step making him more and more nervous. He was glad he wore scent depressants at work, so thatno body could smell the anxiety that rolled from him. When he reached the lobby he saw Magnus sitting on the sofa, in a blue shirt and black trousers, his hair perfectly styled, his face only had light makeup today. On his one hand his blazer was hanging. The man looked like he was in a movie as he sat their legs crossed over the other, flicking through a magazine._

_“Magnus..” Alec said as he approached him. Magnus looked up from the magazine as he heard the voice. He put the magazine down in the table in front of him and got up._

_“Alexander,” Magnus said cheerily as if it was everyday he came to see Alec._

_“What are you doing here?” Alec asked as he walked closer to the man._

_“I thought we should have dinner,” Magnus said as he looked at the man._

_“Oh - now?” Alec asked._

_“What better time.” It was more of a statement than a question. And maybe it was because Izzy had told him not to come back and because his shift was technically over ._

_“Okay,” Alec said._

_“Okay?” Magnus hadn’t thought it would be that easy to get the man to come with him._

_Alec smiled as he held out his hand and Magnus took it his grin settling into his face._

_“Any cuisine you prefer?” Magnus asked as they walked out the doors of Lightwood Prints._

_“Just good food,” Alec replied. He hadn’t thought it would have been possible for him to ever go on a date with a man so easily ever in his life, he remembered a life when he had been scared, when his parents had left him for wolfs as he had come out as gay and his secondary gender an Omega. He had apparently been a disgrace, but Alec was glad that his siblings hadn’t abandoned him._

_And Magnus and Alec went to a restaurant that apparently his friends owned - Ragnor and Catarina he came to know them as. It was an amazing night, full of hopes and smiles. They were both drunk on smiles and light as they ate._

_“Would it be too forward for me to ask for a second date?” Magnus asked as they shared an ice cream._

_“Aren’t you supposed to wait at least a day?” Alec said as he smiled at the man, as he took a bite of the sundae in the middle of them._

_“Ah yes but that doesn’t apply when the other person is as beautiful as you.” Magnus had said his face pulling into a smile as Alec’s cheeks coloured with blush._

_“Of course,” Alec said after a while._

_“YES!” Magnus exclaimed, blushing as he realised half the restaurant was looking at them. They stared at each other before they fell into laughter._

“AHHHHHH,” Alec screamed as his plate of pasta left his hand, dropping on the table, thankfully the plate was plastic.

“What happened,” Magnus asked as he held his husband his face pulled into worry and terror.

“I think I am going into labour,” Alec said as his breathing heaved. He bent over.

“OH..oh.” Magnus said as he went into motion a second later, pulling out the medical bag they had prepared as soon as Alec’s ninth month had started. Magnus liked to over prepare.

“I’ll just bring the car over front baby - just sit here,”Magnus said as he slung the bag around himself.

“Where…would I …go?” Alec groaned between breaths. Magnus wanted to hit himself _**because**_ where would he go - on a hike? Oh god, all that preparing and when the moment was here he was so nerve wrecked. He got into the car and started it pulling it out of the garage and parking it upfront. He opened the back door as he ran back into the house leaving the bag in the car.

“Come on,” Magnus said as he held up his Omega supporting him in his arms, and practically carried him to the car.

“Breath baby,” he said as he helped Alec sit in thr car. Magnus ran to the driver’s seat as he closed the door, he didn’t know if he was telling himself to breath or Alec as he muttered the words endlessly until they reached the hospital.

“I love you,” he said as Alec was put into the hospital bed.

Alec who had been groaning with displeasure, his face sweaty looked up and smiled just a little bit as he whispered the words back to him.

Magnus remembered when they had first said the words to each other.

_“Why are you shouting at me?” Alec shouted as he looked at the angry man’s face in front of him._

_“Because you were letting_ **_that_ ** _man touch you and you didn’t even stop him.” Magnus yelled back._

_“I wasn’t letting any man touch me,” Alec said incredulously._

_“God Alec - then what was Underhill doing touching your shoulder,” Magnus shouted. It made Alec flinch, he was already half way into tears._

_“Nothing, he was removing a piece of fucking fluff Magnus, god what are you twelve?” Alec shouted._

_Magnus heaved a breath, he couldn’t believe he had shouted at Alec. He looked up from the ground, he had had such a bad week, with his father contacting him again, and he just didn’t want to loose Alec, he had already lost his mother. But then again he hadn’t told Alec that. Maybe he should’ve said something._

_“It’s just -“Magnus said his voice so soft, Alec had to strain his ears._

_“What Magnus?“ Alec said his voice slightly still annoyed at Magnus. He had only softened it because Magnus had toned his voice down._

_“Mom’s dead......she's gone.” Magnus said as he looked at his hands, his eyes blurring._

_“God Magnus, why didn’t you - “ Alec muttered as he pulled the man into a hug holding him as Magnus started to sob into him, and Alec didn’t do anything but hold him. And after what seemed like hours of sitting on the floor._

_“I just didn’t want to loose you either,” Magnus finally said his face still buried into Alec’s chest, letting his Omega look after him._

_“Magnus I love you, I am not leaving you,”Alec said as his arms tightened around the man._

_“You do?” Magnus asked as he looked up to look at Alec’s face._

_“Of course you doofus,” Alec said as his face tuned into a smile._

_“Doofus?” Magnus said as his own face turned into a soft smile._

_“Shut up,” Alec said as he blushed a little._

_“I love you too,” Magnus said as he kissed the man._

Magnus’s heart had stopped as he had heard the first cry of his son. **_His son._** It had been several hours of intense atmosphere as Alec had given birth, and Magnus had wished he could just take away the pain, but he couldn’t so he had just stood there kissing Alec’s forehead and holding his hand as he did all the work.

They were sitting in Alec’s room now waiting for the nurse to come in and give the baby to Alec for his first feeding.

“What did you name him?” the nurse asked them as she placed the baby into Alec’s lap for a feeding. Alec who had been pulled up a little in his bed. And as Alec smiled down at their new baby his heart full, Magnus replied to the nurse.

“Max,” he said as Alec started to feed the baby as he was told to by the nurses. And as Magnus saw his son feeding from his husbands breasts, he knew he hadn’t seen anything more pure than that. More beautiful. He knew he would go to the ends of the world for both of them.

“Want to hold him?” Alec asked after he was finished feeding Max, and the boy had fallen into a light sleep.

“Yes..” Magnus had whispered holding out his hands.

“You are going to be such a great dad,” Alec said as Magnus took Max into his arms, looking down in his son’s eyes to know that he would die trying.

**Author's Note:**

> My Instagram: @chaotopedia
> 
> My Twitter: @chaotopedia
> 
> P.S - If you like it please Comment and Share. Come scream at me there. I love all of you, and I have memorised all of you that continuously always comment on my fics, you know it makes my day.


End file.
